


Talandar's New Gear 탈란다르의 새 장비

by Alluise



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Dub-con in ch 1, M/M, Purifier - Freeform, post-LOTV
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alluise/pseuds/Alluise
Summary: Talandar requests Karax to invent new gear for Purifiers. Karax builds it and they test it together. 탈란다르가 카락스에게 새 장비를 요청하고 둘이서 같이 실험하는 이야기.





	1. 설치와 실험

새로운 메시지가 도착했다는 알림이 단말기에서 울렸다. 카락스는 작업을 멈추고 단말기를 확인했다. 중요한 작업은 아니었다. 할일이 없어서 쥐고 있던 소소한 작업이었을 뿐이었다. 메시지는 탈란다르가 보낸 것이었다. 카락스는 작은 반가움을 느꼈다. 아둔의 창에서 오랜 시간을 함께 보낸 만큼, 그 친분은 다른 탑승원들에 비해 더 각별했다. 친구와는 조금 다른 관계이긴 하였으나.  
  
[개인적으로 부탁할 일이 있네. 언제 방문해도 되겠는가?]  
  
부탁할 일이라? 카락스는 탈란다르가 그에게서 부탁할 것이 무엇이 있는지 생각해보았으나 쉽게 생각할 수 없었다.  
  
새로 결성된 댈람에서 정화자들은 든든한 한 축을 담당하고 있었다. 현재로써의 대표는 탈란다르, 피닉스였을 때의 전공과 정화자가 되고 난 뒤의 전공을 전부 보아 부족함이 없는 인사였다. 아직 프로토스들의 정화자에 대한 거리감이 다 가시지 않았기에, 현 세대가 가장 쉽게 받아들일 수 인물이었다.  
  
그면에서 정화자들이 원할 만한 것은 보였다. 그들이 보다 더 친근한 대우를 원할 수도 있었다. 그러나 그런 것은 차원장인인 카락스가 제공할 수 있는 것은 아니었다. 그는 이미 정화자들을 가능한 친근히 대하고 있었고, 정책에는 전혀 관여할 수 없기도 하였으니. 그래서 카락스는 궁금증을 가진 채 탈란다르에게 답변을 보냈다.  
  
[지금 당장 오셔도 좋습니다.]  
[그럼 실례하겠네.]  
  
카락스가 그게 무슨 소리냐고 채 답변을 보내기도 전에 작업실의 문이 열리며 탈란다르가 무거운 소리와 함께 들어왔다. 카락스는 잠시 놀라 그 눈을 크게 떴으나 금방 동료를 맞이 했다.  
  
"많이 급하셨나봅니다. 바로 문 밖에 계셨다니."  
"음. 그런 것은 아니지만 지금 당장 말하지 않으면 못 말할 것 같아 그랬다."  
  
기계를 통해 나오는 음성이 망설임을 담고 있다면 비약적일까, 카락스는 아주 잠깐 웃었다. 그러나 탈란다르의 요청에 그 웃음은 싹 가셨다.  
  
"정화자들이 쓸 수 있는 성기를 만들어줬으면 한다."  
"... 네?"  
"음. 대의회가 정화자들을 만들 때나, 나를 만들었을 때나, 우리는 기계였다. 그러나 아르타니스가 우리를 기사단과 마찬가지로 인정해주었으며, 현 댈람에서도 우리는 단순 기계가 아닌 기계 생명체... 난 이런 설명이 힘들군."  
  
탈란다르가 고개를 저었다. 카락스는 아직 충격에서 헤어나오지 못했다.  
  
"우리가 비록 시작은 복제된 그림자라 해도, 현재의 우리는 각 개체마다 욕구가 있고... 다르다. 첫번째 자손이 잃어버린 칼라를 우리는 우리 나름... 음. 설명이 힘들군..."  
  
탈란다르는 그도 혼란스러운지 잠시 다리를 움직여 자세를 바꿨다. 안절부절하는 것만 같았다.  
  
"우리들은 외롭지 않으나 외롭다. 그- 이해가 되는가?"  
"그렇군요."  
  
설명을 싹둑 잘라먹었지만 카락스는 대답했다. 어느정도는 이해가 되었다. 정신이 나간 것에 가깝지만 어쨌든 알아들었다. 정화자들 끼리만의 교류로는 사교욕구를 채울 수 없으니 다른 이들과 교류하고, 성욕이라는 육체적 욕구를 채울 것이 필요하다-라는 결론이었다. 카락스는 그 요구에 맞춰 설계를 시작했다.  
  
"노력해보겠습니다."  
"고맙다."  
  
그리고 카락스는 바로 작업에 착수했다. 탈란다르는 일이 있다고 먼저 떠났다. 없어서 다행이었다. 작업을 하면 할수록 제정신이 돌아왔는데, 카락스는 차라리 계속 정신 나간 채였으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 만약속 있었더라면 부끄러움을 견디지 못했을 것이었다. 성기구에 대해 열심히 연구를 하는 자신이라니! 오, 젤나가시여.  


* * *

  
카락스는 완성품을 눈앞에 두고도 박살을 내버릴까 하는 충동에 휩싸였다. 젤나가 맙소사, 제가 정말로 이걸 만들었단 말입니까.  
  
촉각센서- 압력, 질감, 온도를 전부 느끼는 것을 표면에 분포시키는 것은 힘들었다. 일반적인 성기에 맞춰 분포도도 달랐다. 통 금속이라기보다는, 금속의 힘줄이 촘촘하게 엮여 인공성기를 이루었다. 방수 코팅을 했기에 풀어질 일은 없었다. 일반 프로토스보다 정화자들의 기체가 더 큰지라, 그에 맞춰 인공성기의 크기도 정화자들의 비율에 맞춰 제작되었다. 정화자들의 전자신경계에 접속하고 합쳐지는 것이 잘 될지는 몰랐으나, 여러번 해킹해봤던 경험상 문제는 없을 것 같았다.  
  
카락스는 현재 아무런 칠 없이 광택없는 진회색의 인공성기를 어떻게 칠을 해야하나 고민을 가졌다. 정화자들의 흰색으로 칠해야하나? 아니면 이대로 날것의... 체내에서 나온 것과 같은 형상을 띄게 할 것인가? 그리고 자신은 왜 이런 고민을 하고 있는가. 카락스는 한숨을 쉬며 주저앉았다.  
  
"완성된건가?"  
  
뒤에서 들리는 목소리에 카락스는 펄쩍 뛰었다. 젤나가 맙소사! 그리고 곧 어마무시한 부끄러움이 몰려왔다. 카락스는 자신이 퓨리낙스 부족이라 다행이라 생각했다. 퓨리낙스 부족의 흔한 회갈색 피부덕에 목덜미가 파랗게 달아오르는 것이 잘 안보일테니! 탈란다르는 잠시 카락스를 내려다보았다. 정화자의 바이저 시각센서는 어디에 시선을 두는지 알 수가 없었다.  
  
"장착할 수 있나?"  
"아직 테스트는 안해봤습니다만..."  
"나에게 해보면 되지 않나?"  
  
맞는 말이었다. 정화자에게 직접 실험해봐야 했고, 카락스는 탈란다르말고 다른 정화자에게 저것을 장착해달라고 부탁할 수도 없었다. 그러나 카락스는 정말로 저것을 설치하기 싫었다. 젤나가시여.  
  
"그럼."  
  
그러나 차원장인으로서 테스트하지 않고 물건이 완성되었다고 할 수 없었다. 탈란다르가 다리를 움직여 기체를 높혔고, 카락스는 인공성기를 가지고 탈란다르의 다리 밑으로 들어갔다.  
  
"설치하는데 시간이 조금 걸릴 것입니다."  
"괜찮다. 고맙군."  
  
정화자의 설계도를 머릿속으로 띄우며, 카락스는 다리 밑에 장갑을 조금 분해했다. 전선을 몇개 옮겨 내장할 공간을 만들고, 전자신경계에서 새 라인을 끌어오고... 인공성기와 전자신경계를 연결했을 때 탈란다르가 잠깐 움직였다. 프로토스로 치자면 온몸이 수축한 것과도 같았다. 카락스는 순간 위험하다고 느꼈지만 탈란다르가 바로 사과하며 다시 미동없이 자세를 유지했다.  
  
"설치가... 완료되었습니다. 시스템에 연결이 잘 되었습니까?"  
  
카락스의 질문에 탈란다르는 가만히 새로 설치된 성기를 보는 것처럼 고개를 숙였다. 그의 유연하지 못한 거체로 인해 볼 수는 없었다. 잠시 내부 시스템을 확인하는지 가만히 있었고, 내장된 공간으로 성기가 수납되었다가 다시 꺼내어졌다.  
  
"그렇군. 고맙다."  
"잘 된다니 다행입니다."  
  
카락스는 안도의 한숨을 쉬었다. 이제 완료되었으니 자료를 정화자들에게 넘기면 그들이 알아서 제작할 수 있을-  
  
"탈란다르님?!"  
  
카락스는 걸어나가기 전에 탈란다르에게 붙잡혀 올려졌다. 탈란다르의 두 손이 카락스의 허리를 붙잡았다. 작업복으로 인해 약간 붕뜬 감각이 불편했다. 카락스는 탈란다르의 바이저를 뚫어져라 쳐다보았으나 의도를 읽을 수가 없었다.  
  
"테스트는 끝나지 않았다."  
"그렇... 습니까?"  
"그렇다."  
  
정신방벽도 없지만, 정화자를 읽을 수는 없었다. 카락스는 무슨 테스트가 끝나지 않았다는 건지 알 수가 없었다. 그러나 탈란다르가 손쉽게 한손으로만 카락스를 붙잡고, 다른 손으로 카락스의 옷을 벗기려 들었을 때에는 알 수 있었다. 카락스는 다급히 탈란다르의 손을 붙잡아 막았다.  
  
"무슨 생각이십니까!"  
  
무슨 생각인지는 잘 알고 있었다.  
  
"이-이런-"  
  
세 심장이 열심히 뛰며 피를 엄청나게 퍼냈다. 체온이 올라가며 카락스는 말을 잇지 못했다. 회갈색 피부가 푸르게 달아오르는 것은 보이지 않았다. 그나마의 축복에 카락스가 속으로 감사했으나, 정화자의 열감지 센서에는 체온의 변화가 잘 보였다.  
  
"그대는 내가 다른 이와 테스트했으면 하나?"  
  
탈란다르의 질문에 카락스는 굳었다. 그는 잠깐 상상을 해보았으나 상상조차 멈추고 알수없는 불쾌함만 끓어올랐다. 그리고 그것을 가라앉히려 노력했다.  
  
그러나 그 사이에 탈란다르의 손이 다시 움직이기 시작했고, 카락스의 하의는 풀러져 하반신의 맨살이 노출되었다. 두터운 작업복 아래로 단단하지 않은 몸이 드러났다.  
  
카락스가 거기서 채 말리기도 전에, 뭐라고 말하기도 전에 두꺼운 성기가 카락스의 허벅지 사이에 닿았다. 만드면서 그 사이즈를 잘 알고 있었으나, 허벅지 사이의 민감한 피부로 느끼게 되자 그 크기 더 크게 느껴졌다. 작은 두려움이 뱃속에서 요동쳤다.  
  
탈란다르의 바이저에 잠시 새하얀 빛이 번쩍였다가 평소의 주황빛이 돌아왔다. 전자신경계에 존재하지 않았던 촉각센서가 제 기능을 하고 있나보다.  
  
"그대의 손재주는 정말로 뛰어나다."  
  
카락스는 탈란다르의 말에 대답을 할 정도로 정신이 제대로 붙어있지 않았다. 그의 작업실에서 이런 짓을 한다는 것도 충격이었고, 탈란다르가 자신과 이런다는 것도 충격이었고, 자신이 만든 것으로 이런다는 것도 충격이었고- 오 젤나가 맙소사.  
  
그리고 몸은 주어진 자극에 솔직히 반응했다. 탈란다르가 천천히 조심스러운 움직임으로 성기를 반복적으로 카락스의 허벅지 안쪽에 문질렀다. 카락스는 그도 모르게 조금 허벅지를 안으로 오무렸으며, 그 묘한 감각에 그의 성기도 천천히 단단해졌다.  
  
카락스의 성기가 완전히 발기했을 때, 탈란다르가 카락스를 좀 더 가까이 잡아당겼다. 그러자 두 성기가 서로 맞대 마찰할 수 있었다. 카락스가 반사적으로 신음을 내뱉었다. 신음소리를 듣자 탈란다르의 바이저가 아주 잠깐 밝아졌다가 평소의 밝기로 돌아왔다.  
  
탈란다르는 반복적인 움직임을 계속했다. 촘촘한 금속힘줄의 질감은 프로토스의 성기와는 질감이 달랐다. 날카롭지는 않았으나 힘줄 하나하나의 윤곽이 아주 도드라져서 큰 마찰력을 내었다. 한가닥의 굴곡이 그의 성기와 마찰할 때마다 카락스는 짜릿한 쾌감을 느꼈다. 이질적인 감각이었지만, 싫은 감각은 아니었다.  
  
어느 순간에 꼭지점을 넘기며, 카락스가 탈란다르의 손을 꽉 붙잡았다. 손이 아플정도로 탈란다르의 장갑을 꼭 쥔 채로, 카락스는 그의 중추신경을 녹여버릴 것처럼 태워버리는 쾌감에 집중했다. 절정이 가시고, 카락스는 터질 것만 같은 심장소리와 함께 눈을 떴다.  
  
탈란다르는 알 수 없는 주황색의 바이저로 카락스를 계속 보고 있었다. 카락스의 사정액이 카락스의 성기와 탈란다르의 성기에 묻어있었다. 카락스는 다시 부끄러움이 치밀어 올랐다.  
  
"나도 사정할 수 있으면 좋겠다."  
"... 알겠습니다."  
"기분은 좋으나 넘길 수는 없군."  
  
그러나 그렇게 말하면서도, 탈란다르는 반복적인 움직임을 계속했다. 카락스가 당황하며 그를 밀어내려 했다.  
  
"작업을 해야합니다?!"  
"어쩌면 자극이 모자라서 못하는 걸지도."  
"탈란다르님?!"  
  
정화자가 지칠 수 있을까.


	2. Chapter 2

그 사건이 일어난 뒤, 카락스는 긴 휴식을 취했다. 휴식을 취하는 와중에도 그의 단말기를 통해 많은 것을 준비해뒀다. 여러가지. 생존을 위하여. 여러가지.

 

* * *

  
  
1\. 나한테 오지 마세요 이 변태야.  
  
카락스는 그가 가진 프로그래밍 기술을 총동원했다. 차원장인으로서 기본적인 프로그래밍은 할 수 있지만, 전문적인 프로그래머에게 비할 바는 아니었다. 그런 그라도 충분히 정화자의 시스템을 해킹할 수 있으니 다행이었다.  
  
물론, 아는 프로그래머에게 부탁을 한다면 더 좋겠지만, 그렇게 된다면 그가 뭘했는지 알기가 너무 쉬웠다. 그러니 카락스는 스스로 프로그램을 짰다. 탈란다르에게 두번 다시 당하지는 않을 것이었다. 뭐... 그때로 돌아간다해도 거부할 거 같지는 않지만... 당한건 당한거다. 카락스는 눈살을 찌푸리며 프로그램을 점검했다.  
  
이제 이 프로그램을 찾지 못하도록 숨기는 작업을 해야했다. 카락스는 그게 더 걱정이었다. 그리고 이 프로그램을 수정하지 못하도록 하는 것도 중요했다. 탈란다르가 스스로는 프로그램에 관심이 없다해도, 정화자니까. 카락스는 꼼꼼하게 프로그램이 아무것도 아닌 것처럼 제작했다.  
  
가장 큰 문제이자 걱정되는 것은, 이것이 제대로 작동하는지 테스트할 수 없다는 것이었다. 다른 누구에게 물어볼 수도 없고, 카락스는 프로그램을 가동하면서도 불안감에 빠졌다. 만약... 제대로 작동하지 않는다면 어쩌지... 또 그런 일이 반복되려나...  
  
카락스는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 젤나가시여, 저를 굽어살피소서.  
  
  
탈란다르는 스스로를 점검하면서 재미를 느꼈다. 카락스가 자신에게 설치한 새 프로그램들은 확실히, 과부하 지점을 정하지 않았던 때와는 달리, 과부하 지점을 설정해놓았다. 그 강도가 꽤나 낮게 설정되어있긴 하지만, 탈란다르는 그런대로 재미있다고 생각했다. 그러나 이 새 프로그램이 설정되고 난 뒤로는 아직 테스트를 못해봤다. 탈란다르는 테스트를 할 생각으로 카락스의 작업실로 향했다.  
  
탈란다르는 카락스가 그 일을 겪고도 순순히 테스트를 해줄리가 없다고 생각했다. 그런데도 그렇게 막무가내로 쳐들어가는 것은, 카락스가 무슨 반항을 해도 상관이 없고, 카락스가 거부하지 않도록 할 수 있어서였다.  
  
그러니까 이제 이 문을 열면-  
  
위이이이....  
  
"제대로 작동하는 군요. 다행입니다."  
  
문을 지나자마자 전원이 꺼진 탈란다르를 보고 카락스는 안도의 환호를 외쳤다.  
  
카락스 1승.

 

* * *

  
  
2\. 시스템의 한계가 어디까지인지 안물어보셨습니다만?  
  
탈란다르는 멍청하진 않았다. 카락스가 뭘 했는지 알고는 호쾌하게 웃었다. 귀엽다, 귀여워. 그리고 카락스가 설치한 프로그램의 작동범위를 체크해보았다. 프로그램을 뜯어볼 수가 없으니, 직접 돌아다니며 데이터를 얻었다.  
  
음... 탈란다르는 조금 난처했다. 카락스가 일정이상의 시간을 보내는 곳이라면 전부-나 다름없었다. 카락스가 안전한 곳으로 피신한 뒤에 원격으로 탈란다르를 재시동하기 전까지는 탈란다르는 문앞에서, 복도에서 전원이 꺼진채로 있을 수 밖에 없었다. 으음-  
  
그러나 완전 봉쇄된 것은 아니었다. 이동경로 자체에는 건드리지 않았으니까. 그래서 탈란다르는 파악한 카락스의 이동경로에서 미리 기다려 덮치는데 성공했다. 카락스는처음에는 놀랐지만 이내 순응했다.  
  
"오늘은 괜찮은가?"  
"바보도 아니시고 금방 찾을거라 예상했습니다."  
  
뭔가 지나치게 덤덤한 태도가 신경쓰였지만, 탈란다르는 의문을 떨쳐내고 성기를 꺼냈다. 내장되어있다가 밖으로 나오니, 그 묘한 차이의 감각에 잠시 몸을 떨고, 탈란다르는 그의 성기를 카락스의 허벅지 사이로 밀어넣었다. 상대적으로 부드러운 엉덩이 골 사이로 성기를 문질렀다.  
  
기분탓인지 예전보다 기분이 더 좋았다. 탈란다르는 한번 거칠게 박았다가, 카락스의 피부가 푸르스름하게 붓는 것을 보고 다시 느린 움직임으로 바꿨다. 카락스의 신음소리가 조금 편해졌다. 아프게 할 생각은 없으니 조금 미안했다. 정말로 미안하다면 아예 이러지도 않겠지만...  
  
"흐으으... 음... 아!"  
  
카락스가 억누른 신음소리를 내며 절정을 맞이했다. 그때 살짝 일그러지는 얼굴, 좀 더 반짝이는 눈, 피의 흐름으로 인해 생기는 열기의 분포도를 하나하나 눈여겨 보며 탈란다르는 그의 절정도 가까움을 알았다.  
  
그의 성기에 약간 점성인 사정액이 흘러묻었다. 사정액의 미묘한 온기와 감촉과 함께, 탈란다르는 감각계의 과부하가 찾아왔다. 그리고- 픽하니 전원이 꺼졌다.  
  
"후... 이것도 제대로 작동하는군요..."  
  
카락스는 지친 한숨과 함께 스스로를 추스렸다. 이렇게 한번이면 나쁘지 않았다. 탈란다르에게 묻은 자신의 사정액을 닦으면서 카락스는 진한 수치심을 느꼈다. 어쩌다 이렇게 된 것 인지... 하지만 이정도면 괜찮다.  
  
카락스 2승.

 

* * *

  
  
3\. 이정도면 되겠지?  
  
그래서 카락스는 긴장을 풀었다. 때때로 짧은 관계를 맺게 되었지만, 그건 좋았으니, 걱정할 문제는 아니라고 생각했다. 탈란다르도 카락스가 설정해놓은 한계가 어딘지를 알았는지, 최대한 느리게 행동해서 성관계의 시간을 길게 늘였다. 그래도 좋았다. 카락스는 급히 하는 것보다는 느긋하게 하는 것을 선호하는 편이었다. 그래서 카락스는 현 상태에 만족했다. 그러나, 상대가 변하지 않을 거라고 생각한 건 문제였다.  
  
언제나처럼 이동하는 도중 탈란다르에게 붙잡혔다. 탈란다르의 커다란 손이 카락스의 머리를 따라 짧은 신경삭을 쓰다듬었다. 카락스는 평소답지 않은... 애무에 약간 눈을 치켜떴다. 탈란다르가 짧게 웃었다.  
  
"복도말고 다른 데서 할 순 없나?"  
"드디어 제대로 합의해서 하실 생각이 드셨군요?"  
  
좋았다. 카락스도 제대로 된 장소에서 하는게 낫다고 생각하니. 그렇게 잠시 카락스의 숙소에 탈란다르 정지 프로그램을 멎추고 둘은 이동했다. 카락스가 가벼운 발걸음으로 걸어가는 것을 탈란다르가 뒤에서 쳐다보며 천천히 따라 움직였다.  
  
"참 작고, 가볍고, 통통 튀어."  
"칭찬이십니까?"  
"귀엽다."  
  
평소보다 더 좋은 분위기에서 시작할 수 있었다. 정화자라서 자유롭지 못한 손이지만, 탈란다르는 카락스를 성심성의껏 어루만졌다. 조심스러운 손길로 잘린 신경삭을 매만지고, 부드러운 목을 쓸고, 카락스는 그가 왜 갑자기 이러는지 의아하면서도 그 손길을 즐겼다. 그래서 의심은 하지 못했다.  
  
미리 카락스를 흥분상태로 두고 나서야, 탈란다르는 그의 성기를 꺼냈다. 들뜬 정신에 카락스는 평소와는 뭔가 다르다고 느꼈지만 그걸 제대로 알아차릴 수가 없었다. 평소보다 더 수월하게 탈란다르의 성기가 움직였다.  
  
더 끈적하고, 매끈하고, 뜨거웠다. 앞선 애무와, 이번에 더 추가적인 감각에, 아주 꼼꼼히 하는 탈란다르에 카락스는 끈적하게 흐르는 쾌감에 몸을 넘겼다. 그리고 이정도면 탈란다르도...?  
  
그러나 탈란다르는 계속해서 성관계를 지속했다. 카락스가 사정했을 때 잠시 부르르 진동하긴 했다. 그러나 탈란다르는 지속했다. 카락스는 쾌감에 흐릿해진 정신으로도, 지금 탈란다르가 자신을 먼저 흥분시켜놓고 관계를 시작해서 평소보다 더 길게 가는 것이라고 생각했다.  
  
한껏 예민해진 몸에 계속해서 자극이 가해졌다. 세 심장이 펄떡펄떡 뛰며 열심히 온몸에 피를 공급하며 간지러운 뜨거움을 가시게하려 했다. 그러나 계속되는 자극에 몸의 반응은 헛수고였다. 한껏 긴장으로 수축했다가, 절정에 도달함에 풀려 이완된 근육은 다시 긴장하기 시작했다. 카락스는 탈란다르의 목부근 장갑을 붙잡고 거센 심장박동을 가라앉히려 노력했다.  
  
그리고 그 모든 헛된 노력은 정화자의 열감지 센서와, 미세경에 전부 잡혔다. 귀엽다.  
  
그리고 언제 알아차릴까. 탈란다르는 기대감에 기분이 들떴다. 전자신경계에 즐거움이 반짝였다.  
  
카락스는 두번째 절정이 오기 직전에야 의문을 가졌다. 어째서 아직까지? 그리고 그 의문을 품은지 얼마 안되어 새하얀 쾌감이 온몸을 스쳐지나갔다. 가쁘게 호흡을 하면서 카락스는 탈란다르에게 멈춰달라 요청했다. 그 주황색 바이저가 묘하게 웃는 것만 같았다.  
  
"왜 그러나? 내가 버겁나?"  
"어떻게 과부하하지 않는 것입니까?"  
  
정화자라서 표정이 없지만 어째 히죽거리는 것만 같았다. 탈란다르가 신난 목소리로 말했다.  
  
"난 언제든지 한계를 쫑낼 수 있지!"  
  
그제서야 카락스는 질척이고 끈적한데 매끄러운 액체가 있는 것을 눈치챘다. 연회색의 반투명한 액체가 탈란다르의 성기에 잔뜩 묻어있었다. 그 액체는 유동적이게 움직이고 있었다?  
  
"허윽-"  
  
첫날이 반복되는 건가- 쾌감에 얼룩덜룩한 머릿속에 든 생각이었다. 그러나 카락스에겐 다행이도, 그 정도는 아니었다. 그래도 아주 기절맥진한 상태에서 끝났지만...  
  
아주 나중에서야 카락스는 탈란다르가 자가수리용 나노봇을 이용해서 시스템을 우회한 것을 알게되었다.  
  
카락스 2승 1패. 허나, 그 패배가 매우 컸다.


End file.
